E se fosse verdade
by KarolMarques
Summary: Vamos supor que Victória e Riley não morrem em Eclipse. Eles sobrevivem à batalha com os recém-criados e escapam. Mas o que aconteceria se Victória descobrisse que estava realmente apaixonada por Riley?


O que fazer quando seu mundo dá um giro de 360 graus em um segundo? O que pensar quando se percebe que uma mentira foi repetida tantas vezes a ponto de se tornar verdade?

Riley. O garoto que eu havia escolhido para concretizar meus planos, para me ajudar com minha vingança. Eu sempre havia encarado nossa relação como um jogo que me era conveniente, uma farsa que seria brevemente desfeita. Provavelmente eu mesma deixaria que os Cullen o matassem, assim não teria mais de lidar com essa mentira.

Mas o que eu faria agora? O que eu faria se havia descoberto que simplesmente não poderia mais viver sem ele? Minha alma (se é que eu possuía uma) havia se apegado àquele garoto mais do que eu havia imaginado, mais do que seria aceitável. Algo verdadeiro havia surgido em mim e, de repente tudo o que eu havia feito, todas as coisas pelas quais eu havia lutado durante todo esse tempo, minha vingança... Nada disso fazia mais sentido algum. Na verdade eu mandaria tudo pro inferno se tivesse _ele._

Seria tarde demais? Riley me perdoaria? Pior, será que eu estava mesmo indo na direção certa? E se eu estivesse, ao invés de me aproximando, me distanciando ainda mais dele?

Apertei minhas mãos contra o volante e me forcei a continuar dirigindo repetindo a mim mesma a cada dois segundos que estava sim fazendo a coisa certa. Minha felicidade estava em jogo, e eu não iria perdê-lo novamente.

Estacionei o carro e encarei o que estava a minha frente.

Um hotel.

Fiquei me perguntando por que raio de motivo ele se hospedaria em um hotel, se nem ao menos precisava dormir. Será que aquilo estava certo? Será que eu não estava enganada novamente?

As perguntas em minha mente eram frenéticas, e estavam me deixando louca.

-Não. – repeti com força. Aquela era a melhor pista que eu havia conseguido em meses. Tinha de estar certo.

Entrei no hotel e fui direto á recepção. A atendente era uma garota loura de olhos azuis, e estava falando ao telefone. Esperei pacientemente até que ela desligasse.

-Pois não?

-Eu gostaria de saber... se há alguém aqui com o nome de Riley Biers? – ela me encarou por um segundo, desconfiada.

-Vou verificar, um minuto.

Ela checou os dados do hotel no computador, buscando por alguém com aquele nome. Ela sorriu ao me responder.

-Há sim. Ele está aqui já alguns dias.

Eu a olhei no fundo dos olhos, como uma súplica. Tive sorte por ter conseguido aquelas lentes a tempo, ou os meus olhos assustadoramente vermelhos a teriam feito correr no momento em que ela colocasse os olhos em mim.

-Por favor, preciso falar com ele. É muito importante.

-Vou comunicá-lo. Aguarde um instante.

Ela pegou o telefone e discou alguns números nos quais eu não prestei atenção. Ela falou por um tempo com ele, e eu esperei impaciente.

Ele saberia que era eu quem o procurava? Ele aceitaria me ver?

''_Cale a boca" _– eu murmurava pra mim mesma.

A loura desligou o telefone e sorriu para mim.

-Ele está lhe aguardando. Quarto 216, por aqui. – ela me indicou o caminho, e eu o segui relutante, com medo do que me esperava.

Assim que dei de cara com o quarto 216, um turbilhão de sentimentos me inundou. Medo. Esperança. Expectativa. Terror.

Riley abriu a porta e assim que olhei em seus olhos estremeci. O amor que eu descobri sentir por ele transbordou em meu peito. Minha vontade era a de agarrá-lo, beijá-lo ardentemente, senti-lo novamente me tocando. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Teria que me controlar; teria primeiro de conquistá-lo novamente.

- Você. – ele sussurrou amargamente e virou as costas. Eu o segui, nem mesmo perguntando se poderia entrar. Ele virou-se e me encarou. Senti seus olhos queimarem nos meus.

Apesar de todas as mentiras, empecilhos e contratempos, estávamos ali, frente a frente. Uma onda de certo alívio me inundou quando ele começou a falar.

-Victória... eu te amei tanto. Eu fiz tudo por você e acredite; eu ainda faria qualquer coisa por você. Nossos momentos, a forma com que dizia que me amava... Tudo não passou de uma mentira. Eu fui esse tempo todo um fantoche em suas mãos.

Eram muitas as emoções que pude ver em seu rosto. Todas estavam confusas, misturadas, porém definidas e legíveis. Havia raiva, dor, mágoa, ressentimento. Mas o que me deu esperanças foi o fato de que o brilho em seus olhos não se apagou ao me olhar. Talvez, lá no fundo eu ainda pudesse ver aquele olhar apaixonado, um leve resquício daquele amor tão grande que ele sempre havia dedicado a mim e que era só meu. O mesmo amor pelo qual agora eu estava lutando, que eu faria qualquer coisa para ter de volta para mim.

- Riley você precisa me ouvir. Eu tenho te buscado incansavelmente desde que te perdi. Eu vivi esse tempo todo em razão da esperança que eu tinha em te encontrar... Eu sei que te fiz sofrer, eu te usei, brinquei com seus sentimentos... mas eu descobri que eu te amo. De verdade. E nada será capaz de mudar isso agora.

- Tão falsa... tão linda... tão tentadora. – Riley parecia sonhar enquanto estendia a mão para tocar meu rosto com relutância. – Seu veneno me consome a alma, mas não consigo me livrar do que sinto por você...

Senti minha voz desaparecendo em meio ao turbilhão de emoções que tomava conta de mim. Precisei respirar fundo para continuar.

- Eu pensei que seria fácil simplesmente te descartar da minha vida depois que eu conseguisse o que eu queria, mas não foi exatamente assim que aconteceu. Riley quando eu me vi sem você eu _senti_ a sua falta. Tanto que foi quase insuportável. Eu queria novamente seus abraços, seus beijos, eu queria ouvir sua voz ao meu ouvido, sentir teu corpo no meu... mas você simplesmente não estava lá e o vazio que senti foi enlouquecedor. Eu percebi que eu _realmente _amava você. Sempre amei esse tempo todo e apenas não havia me dado conta. Meu ódio e minha obsessão por vingança me cegaram, não permitiam que eu sequer percebesse meus próprios sentimentos. Eu caí em minha própria armadilha, eu me apaixonei por você.

-E por que eu deveria acreditar em você agora? – ele disse calma e pausadamente, dando ênfase em cada palavra.

- Talvez você não tenha mesmo nenhum motivo para acreditar em mim. – eu disse quase sussurrando – Mas vim aqui na tentativa de salvar esse amor, porque acho que ainda há esperanças para ele. Saiba que esse mesmo amor está guardado aqui. – fechei a mão em punho e a levei até meu coração parado. – E ele é todo seu.

Eu o fitei, esperando sua rejeição. Queria sair correndo dali,desaparecer em meio á escuridão da noite, mas Riley não permitiu. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura num aperto de aço. O contato de nossos corpos me causava arrepios. Sentir-me tão perto dele novamente fez com que a paixão em meu peito fervilhasse, queimando-me de dentro pra fora. Meu corpo geralmente gelado sentia-se quente e totalmente fora de controle.

-Eu tentei te odiar, Victória. – Riley grunhia entre dentes para si mesmo enquanto me apertava com uma força que teria me causado dor, se eu estivesse realmente dando atenção a isso. – Eu tentei te esquecer. Mas tudo o que eu consegui em todo esse tempo foi te amar ainda mais.

Mais que depressa ele puxou minha boca para a sua, beijando-me com força e com vontade, exatamente como era antes. Entreguei-me àquele beijo com todo o meu ser. Riley era tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que eu precisava, eu estava nas nuvens.

Me diz qual feitiço você lançou sobre mim... – ele murmurou contra a pele do meu pescoço, respirando aceleradamente. – Por que eu sou tão fraco diante de você?

- Porque você me ama... – eu disse numa voz firme, ressaltando ainda mais a verdade em minhas palavras - Como eu te amo. Não tenha medo, apenas me ame como antes...

Não precisei dizer mais nada. Riley tomou-me em seus braços, arrancando meus pés do chão enquanto me beijava alucinantemente. Ele nos conduziu até a cama atrás de nós, que eu até então não havia sequer notado. Não foram necessárias palavras para entender o que ambos queríamos.

-Riley... – sussurrei com dificuldade enquanto o sentia cobrir-me de beijos.

-Sim? – ele murmurou não parando de me beijar.

- Você sempre esteve em minhas mãos, e eu sempre fiz de você o que queria. Mas a partir de agora eu estou inteira e completamente em suas mãos. Faça de _mim_ o que quiser.

Ninguém disse mais nada pelo resto daquela noite. Riley e eu nos amamos com uma fúria enlouquecida. Tínhamos sede um do outro e queríamos saciá-la toda de uma vez. Aquela noite foi mágica, a melhor de toda a minha existência. E eu sabia que era apenas a primeira das muitas que ainda teríamos pela eternidade.

O que você vai fazer agora? - perguntou Riley aninhando-me em seus braços, nossos corpos ainda entrelaçados.

-Eu não sei... – respondi pensativa. – Sei apenas que vou estar com você onde quer que esteja. Não quero afastar-me de você nunca mais.

- E os Cullen? Sua vingança...

- Shhhh – eu disse levando meu dedo indicador aos seus lábios. – Não importa mais, ok? Eu acabo de desistir de tudo por você. É só você o que me importa, o resto não faz o menor sentido.

- Vamos ficar juntos então?

- Pra sempre. - respondi.

- Eu te amo, Victória.

- Eu também te amo, Riley. Amo de verdade, nunca duvide disso.

Riley puxou-me para ele e voltou a me amar. Novamente entreguei-me a ele por inteira, como sempre faria pelo resto de nossa eternidade.

FIM.


End file.
